The Sun can Be Cold
by JustCallMeTuesdayTaitlyn
Summary: Three girls are stranded on the island with the guys. Mayhem is due. Piggy and Simon still alive. Set three years after they were stranded.
1. Chapter 1

**Ralph.**

Simon woke me up by grabbing my arm. "Ralph. Ralph, wake up!"

"Wha-" I could hear my incoherent mumble as I forced myself to sat up. "What's wrong? Is Jack acting up again?"

"No, no!" Only now that I was at least half awake could I hear the … _excitement_ in his voice. My mind jumped to getting rescued. Were we finally in luck after three long years? "Jack's found something- Someone! A few people!"

"Holy-" There was a certain … I can't explain it. I can't recall what it was. Whatever. I left with Simon. Jack nodded at me. We'd come to a settlement, him and I, on the night of the pig roasting. They'd almost killed Simon that night. Luckily, Eric noticed just before the spears went into him, and Simon got off with only a small cut on the head. Our agreement? They could hunt – stepped out of line, and stuff would go down.

"Hey, Ralph," There was a devious grin on his face, "You'll _never_ guess who I found today."

**Hayden.**

"What the f-" I was woken rather abruptly. And I was getting stared at. By boys. A tribe of boys.

So, the first question on my mind was not _Where the fuck am I?, _It was, _It's fucking hot, man._ Typical me thoughts. I sat up, rubbing my brunette hair, and craning my neck around. Thank fuck and hell, dude! Chrissy and Lola were lying, unconscious. Luckily for the stupid kids I could see them breathing. Otherwise those spears they were holding would be up asses.

I stood up, my legs strong, thank God. I ran my fingers through my hair, before searching my back pocket. Nothing. For the love of crap. My phone. It had disappeared. I guess the sea had claimed it, then.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to _stop_ fucking staring at me, as it is highly unnerving," I scolded them, annoyed at the gawks I was receiving. They all looked away, except for three. A small-ish kid, who looked about two years my junior; A guy with longish, black, curly hair, who looked about my age, and finally, a long, blonde haired kid with blood on his face. … Ew.

I stretched my arms high above my head before saying to the guys, "Where am I?"

"We … We don't … k-know," the junior kid stated, blushing, and looking away. "Some kind of island."

"Well, I can _see_ that." I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes, before saying, "I'm Hayden by the way. A chick, if you didn't realise by my boobs." I winked, before walking over to Lola, kicking her. "Yo, prickface. Get the hell up."

She mumbled something before rolling over, glaring at me through dull, blue eyes. "Hay, what the hell?"

"We're on an island. And there's boys. A lot of them," I shrugged. Her eyes widened as she sat, bolt upright. "What the hell, Hayden!" She yelled almost accusingly.

"What? It's not _my_ fault, chicka," I shrugged at the blonde, before turning. "I trust you to wake your sister up. You know that her and I are not on the best of terms at the moment." I glared at the thought, moving past Lola and towards the boys.

"So. I've told you my names. Who're you guys?"

I was introduced to Jack, Eric, Simon, Ralph, Piggy, Roger, and a couple of others. I forget the name of them. Oh, well.

"Cool." I nodded, before skipping away. I heard someone yell, 'Go after her! Show her to the camp, guys!' And Simon appeared by my side. He was shy as he mumbled, "H-Hi. Do you w-want to see where our camp i-is?"

Grinning at his shyness, I nodded. "Sure, why the hell not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayden.**

So, after being showed the camp, I went back to the others. Some had this face paint on, which made me laugh, so much. I did this, actually. It made me clutch my stomach and fall onto the soft sand. I could tell they were staring at me, so I forced myself to explain why I was laughing. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I managed to choke out, "Why are you wearing make-up?" Before beginning to laugh again.

I think it took ten minutes to calm down. Jack was looking horrified and was mumbling at everyone, "Make up? Does it look like make up?" Which, of course, set me off again.

I finally calmed for the day, resting my hand on my stomach. It'd been a while since I had laughed so much. I could feel the eyes on me again. I looked up, and sure enough, they were still staring. "What the hell, people? Am I in a zoo, or something?" I questioned, frowning. I mean, really? I just had boobs, man. Nothing wrong with that, last time I checked.

A couple mumbled, before Jack stood, brandishing his spears. "Come on, hunters! Time to catch a pig!" He winks at me, Lola, and the sleeping Chrissy. "Coming, ladies?"

"Nah. Think we'll stay here, buddy. Bye," I answered for the benefit of me and Lola. He shrugged, in a 'your-loss' type of manner, before giving us – _me – _one last look over, him and a few others running off, barefoot, into the woods.

Well. That was weird. Little last look over me before he scampered away. I wondered if it meant anything.

"So," I recognized my voice as I turned to Ralph, "What do you guys do around here?"

"Well, there's two kids who always go and watch the fire, so we can possible get rescued," Ralph began to explain, breaking the circle and coming to sit opposite me with a small smile. "We've been here for three years, but I'm sure someday, someone will rescue us. Anyway. There's a group that goes out hunting, but only when we're in need of meat. Last time, it …" He glanced at Simon, who shuddered and looked down, "It … It got ugly. So they're only allowed to hunt when we're in real need of food. There's a conch we blow to call for assemblies. Only people holding the conch can talk. Aside from that, nothing, really. But if Jack or myself ask you to do something, you _gotta_ do it."

I snorted. "Good luck with _that_." From the corner of my eye, I could see Lola nodding in agreement. Ralph smiled at me. His eyes got crinkly. Hmm. Cute.

I shook my head quickly. Kind of zoned out for a while. But I smiled back, only slightly.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad.

And then, Chrissy woke up, and the thought flew from my head as I heard myself losing it, and yelling at her.

"You stupid little _bitch!_" I stood on my feet, pointing at her accusingly. "Look where we are – look what you've _done_! If you hadn't done this, if you hadn't dragged me and your brilliant sister down with you, we wouldn't have been in this situation! We'd have been at home – at home and _safe_!"

**Lola.**

Chrissy woke up at the wrong moment, really. Couldn't she have chosen a moment when Hayden was away, so she wouldn't have screamed the forest down?

"…We'd have been at home – at home and _safe_!" She was still yelling when the boy Hayden had identified as Ralph looked and nodded at Eric, who stood up and fled. "You think everything's going to be okay, is _that_ why you're smiling at me? _Look around, fucker!_ We're on an island inhabited by _boys_, who say they've been here for _three fucking years!_ What if _we're_ here for three years? They're not exactly going to send helicopters to look for us – because of _you!_"

Chrissy stood up, glaring at Hayden. "Look, I know what I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled, standing on her feet too. Jack was returning, looking particularly annoyed. Probably because his hunt was stopped. It was lucky. I knew, better than anyone, what was coming next.

"Fuck you, Hayden, _fuck. You._" She moved closer, a look of death clear upon her face. And Hayden, instead of being her usual smart self in these situations, lunged. Ralph gasped, as did Jack, Eric, Simon … everyone. Even me. Jack dropped his spear and quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back. She's strong, and it showed; Ralph and Piggy stood and helped drag her back towards the … camp, I think it was.

"_I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER! YOU GOT US INTO THIS! YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!_" were Hayden's departing words, and Chrissy collapsed next to me, and bit her lip, eyes watering. I did nothing to comfort her. She may be my sister, but Hayden doesn't lie. It was her fault we were on the island.

**Thanks for reviewing, you wonderful person!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayden.**

"Calm down, girl. Calm down," Jack's voice muttered in my ear, as he dragged my struggling body towards the camp. Adrenaline. Anger. Sadness. It was all keeping me struggling. I wanted to show Chrissy what I thought of her. I though I was her friend. And to drag me down the way she did. Of course I wouldn't talk to her like a civil, human being!

When I finally managed to stop squirming, and breathe somewhat normally, Jack released me, as did Ralph and Piggy, and allowed me to sit. I stared at the waves before breathing out, the whole scene basically forgotten to me. I looked up at the three boys, standing before me.

"Thank you. I don't know … What I would've done if you guys hadn't pulled me off. I just …," I paused, frowning. "I just can't … no. I guess … I guess you could say I hate her. She just … Just, go ask Lola when she's alone. You'll understand. I want to lie down."

"You'll be in the same tent as Ralph. He was originally staying with me and Simon, but we moved out, because Ralph wanted his space." Piggy nodded, before tugging on the boys arms. "Let's go."

**Lola.**

The minute the boys returned, minus Hayden, Jack clicked his fingers at a younger boy and ordered him to show Chrissy around the camp, and to the drinking stream. He then sat, with the other boys, and asked, "What happened?"

"Don't worry," Piggy said quickly, "She said you could."

"Well … okay. A few things you've got to know." I breathed in. "Hayden … Hayden is a very strong person, usually. She never lies. She's fun. If she believes in something, doesn't matter who you are, what you do, she'll stand up for it. For instance, bullying. It doesn't matter who you are, even Chrissy. If you're on the receiving end of it, she'll help you. She's got temper problems, though, as you can just see. She's usually pretty calm and doesn't totally fly off of the handle for no reason, but if you piss her off, watch out. She hurts. Chrissy and her have bad blood between them.

"As for Chrissy, she … she's a little misguided. She believes the best way to solve something is to lie about people, and she doesn't do any work. But, she can be okay, if she feels like it. … There's no way to find out if she feels like it.

"So, as a kid, Hayden had a hard time. Her brother, mom and dad all died. I forget how, but then she got sent to care, and lived with this woman called Kerry. People hated her because she got in quite late on in the term, and Chrissy picked her up, and they became best friends. Being her sister, we got introduced, and when I was in school, we were like this trio.

"But then I was still in primary school when they moved up to secondary school. The 'queen bee' sort of girl loved Chrissy and the ability to influence her easily, and hated Hayden's strong … ness. You know. Willpower, and everything. So they turned on her. With Chrissy.

"Me and her were still brilliant mates, and she had her own at high. She just ignored them, but that wasn't enough for them. They got Chrissy to say_ all_ this crap about her family, even though Chrissy knew that was a weak spot. But she didn't do anything. She was happy, she told me. If they were going to be pathetic, then let them have their petty fun. Her exact words.

"But, it didn't go like that. Her adoption mother went into hospital. So, she was really upset. That's why she punched Chrissy, and got suspended, because she was still going on and making all these cracks about her mom and dad and brother dying. She wasn't in a good mood. She punched her and got back to school about a week later.

"They hated her for dislocating Chrissy's nose, so they broke her up with her boyfriend, Steve, turned him and a lot of other people against her," I breathed out, closing my eyes, "And then, Chrissy just went physcotic when Hayden came and began to yell in her face. Chrissy went for a cigarette with her 'friends', and they dropped the cigarette and the school burned down. Chrissy was blamed for it, and they heard everything that happened, and she blamed Hayden and me, because they were threatening her to move her away to this concentration camp for burning down the school. They couldn't decide and evidence had burned away, so they just sent all three of us, and our helicopter crashed. So, here we are." I paused, before looking at them. "At least, that last part, Chrissy told me. Hay doesn't believe it. I guess she just snapped when she realised we were on the island. Look, could you ..." I bit my lip, before asking, "Please, don't judge Chrissy. I don't want my sister to come to any more harm, here. And I think, maybe, on an island like this, they'll have to collaborate." I breathed out, finally, shutting up.

I hadn't realised they were staring at me, and I could feel the blood heat my cheeks. "Wha-what?"

"Did that really happen to her?" Piggy was looking and sounding horrified.

"Yes."

"...Wow."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Um … okay. Let's … go hunt now, guys," Jack muttered, quickly dashing off into the forest. Piggy and Ralph stood, declaring they were going back to camp to talk and swim – the others followed, except for Simon. He smiled and shyly moved next to me. "Hi. I'm Simon. Sorry about having to land here."

**Thanks for you reviewers! Cookies? -offers cookies-**

**Also! - chrishuyen – thank you for reviewing! c: So, you asked if I had specific couples. I have a few ideas, but I guess we'll just see where the story goes. I may give a few a bash, and if I don't like them, I'll pair them with other people. And force them to get along. XD Jokes.**

**Crenny – she is! :DD I like it, honestly. I'm weird like that. X]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ralph.**

It was night, a fire was burning in it's pit. Hayden was sleeping, Chrissy doodling in the sand with her index finger, Lola talking almost silently with Simon and Sam, too low for us to hear – us being myself, Jack, and Roger. Jack frowned at me, as he ate the coconut in front of him.

"I just - I don't see _why_ we have to take them in. They're girls, Ralph. What good are they going to be to us? They cause more drama than necessary, and they can't hunt, or do anything of importance," He glared, holding his spear close to his body. I frowned back.

"Well, that may be, but there must be something they're good at, Jack. Plus, we can't just turn them out, can we? There's no where else to go here, Jack, and I don't want you terrorizing them like you did to us when we were alone." I hadn't actually expected that to slip out. I knew that it was in the past, but god. I can still hear the taunts calling to Piggy to steal his glasses, and the feeling as they stole the now guarded survival knife. It felt horrible, absolutely terrible to be on the receiving end of that crap. I couldn't let the girls undergo that, even if I didn't know them. "No, Jack. We're not sending them out."

"I … I said I was sorry for all that crap … I …" Jack looked away, before declaring, "It's all in the past, isn't it?"

There was a pause, before I sighed heavily, and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just, being on the end of that, Jack, you have no fucking idea. Seriously. I won't be a part of it. Last time, Simon and Piggy almost died. Remember?" I could see the guilt flash across his face quickly. "We may not know or want these girls but I'm not letting anyone, _anyone,_ be on the end of that again, Jack." I made sure my tone made it clear the conversation was over.

"Whatever, Ralph. Fine." He suddenly grinned. "Just don't think you'll be getting all the action, mate." I laughed, and shoved him slightly. We got into a playful shoving war, before we included Roger in it, and collapsed back into the sand. Fun.

**Chrissy.**

No one was talking to me. I'm not stupid, not really, even if I am blonde. I'm guessing Little Lola told everyone. Everyone. I know it couldn't have been Hayden. She refuses to fucking _think_ about it, let alone talk about it. So, Lola. Revealing our secrets to some creeps that we've only just met? And you call me despicable. Stupid bitch. I hate being related to you.

"Where do I sleep? Excuse me, 'scuse me, Pig? Where do I sleep?" I demanded of him. He frowned, pushing his glasses further up his nose, before standing and pointing at a tent thing nearest the sea. "In that."

"With?"

"Yourself, I guess," He shrugged, "There's no room in the other tent, and Lola already claimed the only other one with Samneric."

What the fuck? Lola had left _me_ for them? She barely knew them! I was her big sister, regardless of the past between me and her best friend, Hay. For the sake of …

"I'm going to bed," I snapped, before standing and getting angrily into the small space of my tent.

I couldn't believe it. She didn't _know_ them. Sure, her, Simon, Samneric had become fast friends, I mean, like, super fast, but I was her sister. Just because they'd _made_ me despise Hayden. It wasn't like I could help it. It was _like_ that. You wanted to be part of the popular clique? You had to hate the right people.

Hayden just happened to be target one.

**Lola.**

"She's angry," Sam whispered lowly to me. I nodded, and shrugged quietly.

"I can't help that. She may be mean, but she's not stupid. She'll know it was me." I sighed. "I might be afraid if I knew Hayden wasn't there for me."

"And me!" Little Sam yelled. "Don't forget me or Eric!"

I giggled quietly. "And you. Though I'm not sure you could take Chrissy."

"Bedtime, everybody! Wash day tomorrow! Get your rest, hunters are hunting again tomorrow!" Jack announced before flouncing into bed. I smiled at Simon.

"Night."

"Night night," He smiled back at me. "See you tomorrow, Lola."

"Sure," I agreed, before following Sam into my tent.

Tomorrow, I could wash. Tomorrow, I could sit down with Hayden and Chrissy – separately – and work out what we were going to do about this mess. Tomorrow, I could see Simon's smile again.

Fun.

**Last update of the night. More tomorrow? I think so!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hayden.**

When I woke up that morning, I could sense someone next to me. It took me a minute to remember where I was, why I was there, and why there was a guy next to me. Thank God the real meaning isn't as kinky as the above sounded.

I laid in bed, staring up, for a while, before deciding to _do_ something. I didn't know what that something _was,_ exactly, but I'd find something to do. On a huge island like that, where could I go wrong?

I rolled over onto my stomach, and was surprised as I almost ran over Ralph. I hadn't realised he'd slept so close. _Well, wasn't he Mister Confident? _I giggled to myself quietly, before taking my shoes from near where my head had previously been, and slipping them on, before exiting the tent, softly.

The beach was hot. Very hot. Burning up, in fact. I suppose it shouldn't have been a surprise: it was, after all, an island that could be fucking anywhere. Still, I _was_ surprised. Maybe there was some shelter around, somewhere.

I glanced around, brushing my brown hair from my eyes. There was always the forest. Even if I didn't know my way around, I'd be fine. I'd find my way back, eventually. Route decided, I began to head for the shade of the green leaves, swaying only slightly in the gentle breeze.

Of course, nothing is ever that simple. My wrist was grabbed, and I was turned to a bare chest, and head hunter, Jack, was glaring down at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Well! Someone had got _his_ Granny Panties in a twist! I was only going for a walk, who the hell did he think he was?

"Going for a walk, JJ. What do you _think_ I'm doing, off to murder a monkey?" The stupid words left my mouth before I could stop them. What the hell, brain? Off to _murder_ a mothersucking _monkey?_

"A walk?" He asked incredulously, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "A walk, on your own, when you don't know your way around this place? Where you could get easily lost?"

"As if you'd care, right? Yeah, I heard you talking with Ralph last night, buddy," Once again, no thinking behind the words. I took my non thinking brain and turned on my heel, ripping myself out of Jack's grip, steadily moving towards the forest again. My wrist was grabbed again.

"What?" I demanded, turning around again. He sighed.

"I didn't mean it. It's just … Hayden," He seemed to struggle to explain, frowning, choosing his words. "I've not seen a girl in three years. Except for female pigs, but we stuck spears up its arse." He grinned at his 'feat' as if it was something to be proud of.

"Oh. All right then, whatever" I shrugged, before again trying to make my escape. He didn't try and grab my wrist again. So imagine the fright I got when I tilted my head slightly to the left and caught sight of him walking alongside me. "What are you doing?"

"Ralph would kill me if you got lost," He replied, a little hastily for my liking, but I could live with it.

**Jack.**

Ralph _would_ kill me if I allowed her to get lost. Really. He'd made this long ass speech yesterday about not letting them be on the receiving end of my childish little games, and one of the hunters would probably mistake her for a pig. Woah, wait. I'm not calling her fat. She's got quite a nice figure, actually, she's tall for her assumed age, and long, and lean, and really-

Really, Jack? Are you actually having these thoughts? Christ and Jesus, she's been on the island a day and you're already … Christ.

" … Around here?" I realised she was speaking to me, her hair falling over her chocolate brown eyes, craning her neck around to look at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Didn't catch that."

"I _said_," She began again, chuckling at nothing in particular, "What do you guys do around here? Jobs, and for fun? I know Ralph tried to explain it yesterday, but there wasn't much detail involved."

"Well, there's a group of us that go hunting," I said, trying to include everything, "We only go hunting when meat is wanted or needed. Last time we went hunting all the time, things … they got ugly. Let's not talk about that yet," I moved swiftly past the subject. "There is, of course, fire watchers, as Ralph said yesterday. We take it in turns. It's so that everyone can get their sleep, and all that sort of shit. We do it to try and attract passing helicopters – there's literally never any, though. A few guys go climbing trees to collect coconuts, and there's the conch for assemblies. I think that's about it, really," I concluded.

"Climbing trees!" There was suddenly a sparkle in her dark brown eyes. "I love climbing trees."

"You don't look the type."

"Well, I love it. Want me to show you?" There was a gleam of mischief now, and before I could stop her (not that I was planning to), she had grabbed the nearest branch and hauled herself up, quickly and expertly, like a monkey. I was surprised. I hadn't expected someone looking like her to be able to do that.

"Haha, you look shocked. Come join me up here … if you're man enough!" The cheeky little scamp declared, before clambering higher up. That was all I needed. I jumped up, suddenly finding myself in a race toward the top of the tree. I think it was her that won, but by the time we'd reached the top, we were panting like crazy. Hey, it was a bigass tree.

"Call it even?" She asked, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"Even," I agreed. She laughed, climbing down a little, to a thicker branch that had less chance of breaking.

"Well, that was fun."

"Very," I nodded, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, look what I found," She exclaimed, and I was offered a coconut. She grinned before devouring hers. When she caught me staring, she asked innocently, "What? I'm fucking hungry, man. I've not had anything to eat since, forever. Didn't get food yesterday, I was sleeping."

"Yeah, your anger off," I nodded, before pausing. "Lola … she told us what happened. It's horrible."

"I suppose. It wouldn't have been so bad if we'd hated each other from the start…" She mused, staring into space, before shaking her head. "But, anyway, let's not talk about this stupid ass shit, and talk about interesting things. Like, what'll people do if they find you're gone? Aren't you, like, head hunter, or some high stuff like that?"

"Well, yeah," I said, "But if they see _you're_ gone too, they'll be smart enough to figure something out, like we went for a walk, or a bite to eat, or …"

"Or they'll think we went for a shag in the bushes," Hayden shocked me by finishing off my train of thought. She winked, tossing the shell away. "When I obviously wouldn't. I go for guys who don't wear make-up," Hayden began to giggle foolishly. I remembered her reaction to the pigsblood the previous day, and felt a frown creep up on my features.

"It's war paint, it's not make-up!" I defended myself, annoyed. She just chuckled, running a hand through her hair. It was long, stopped around halfway down her back. She began to jump down, reaching the bottom with an _oomph, _before craning her head up at me.

"Whatever you say, captain. Let's go walk." She waited for an answer. My answer was to jump from where I was. _Fuck._

**Hayden.**

Jack landed next to me and hissed in pain, yowling various cusses out, clutching his foot with his hands. Idiot, why did he jump from so high up?

"Jack?" I asked. Obviously he was in pain. "Is it broken, can you tell?"

"Not … not _broken,_" He insisted, trying to stand, and falling miserably with another yelp of pain. "Just … Just …"

"Sprained," I confirmed, wrapping one arm around his waist, and pulling his arm around my neck, and grabbing his hand, in a typical support stance. "Tell me the way back, and you can lie down."

"But I need to hunt today!" He protested. "And, look. My foot, it's fi- Crap!" He yelled as he tried to, idiotically, put weight on it.

"Just rest it today, Jack, and see how it feels in the morning. They'll manage without you for one day, okay? Come on," I insisted sternly, as we began to limp back to camp, him mumbling the occasional, 'left here', or, 'no, there's a dip there – move right'.

He wasn't as bad as I'd anticipated, even if he was an idiot.

**I forgot to mention that this is based off of the _1990_ movie. Si? Good. Now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**


End file.
